Kissing and ice man
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Who said Ice Sculptures doesn't help? Well it did help Gray and Natsu as far as i know! A yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it, easy as that! R&R! ENJOY! Dedicated for my sister FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202 hope you like it and enjoy it!


**This one-shot is dedicated to my sister ****FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202****, hope you enjoy it, even though I made you wait 2 months XD But here it is! ENJOY!**

Okay, so maybe girls weren't Gray's thing so what?

Maybe guys were his things, so what?

Maybe the guy he likes is Natsu, so wh- WAIT WHAT?

Okay, maybe THAT was crazy! Now how did that happen?! I guess we have to go to the beginning of the day. Because I don't want to watch Gray kissing a snowman in Natsu's shape.

Gray was laying in bed thinking about what happened with him earlier.

**Flashback:**

"_Juvia is so sorry, she didn't mean to hurt your feelings Gray-sama, J-Juvia didn't mean to kiss Lyon-sama, he-he kissed Juvia!" Juvia said tears streaming down her face._

"_Juvia, I'm sorry, but we're over." Gray said as he turned his back to Juvia and walked away._

"_J-Juvia is sorry to disturb you Gray-sama, Juvia won't do it again." By that she walked to her house still crying as Gray went to his house._

**Flashback end**

Shouldn't he feel sad? Shouldn't he be sad? Shouldn't he feel crushed? Then why isn't he?

And that's what brought us to him thinking girls isn't his thing. And that's when Natsu came to his mind.

Gray blushed, wait a second why would he blush?!

Gray touched his cheeks as realization hit him, and he cursed under his breath.

"God damn it, I'm in love with ash brain!"

Really Gray? I mean seriously, even when you find out you like the guy you keep calling him, ASH BRAIN?! Something's weird going through your head right now.

At the guild:

"Were the hell is that ice brain?" A fire dragon slayer yelled.

"Natsu, calm down, I'm sure he's fine." The blond woman next to him said.

"But it's boring without him." He said as he plopped his head on the table.

"You llllllike him!" Happy piped out.

Natsu blushed a little then growled, "SHUT UP! AND I'M NOT GAY!"

"Natsu, why don't you go check on him, I know you're worried about him?." Lucy said as she placed her hand above his.

Then Natsu stood up and said, "Fine, I'll be back."

At Gray's house:

Gray sighed as he stood up. He should do something, he can't just sit there all day.

Wait, he can, but he won't. Cause I'm writing this one-shot and I said so.

"Ice make: Natsu." As he said that, an ice sculpture was in front of Gray, and of course it was shaped as Natsu.

As Gray stood in front of the sculpture he cleared his throat trying to rehearse how he should confess to Natsu or 'Ash Brain'.

"Um, A-ash b-brain," he started stuttering, "No wait, that's wrong."

He straitened himself then started again, "Natsu, I-I… Oh forget it." So then he smashed his lips on the ice sculpture's ones.

A pink haired mage stood at the door looking freaked out, surprised, freaked out, worried, freaked out, kind of confused, freaked out.

Oh, and did I mention FREAKED OUT?! If I didn't, then I just did.

Just then Gray turned around and saw Natsu, he blushed furiously, "Natsu, I-I… I actually don't know what to say."

Natsu was frozen in his place.

_I-I wasn't dreaming was I?_

"Natsu, I-I-I'm so-" But he was cut when he felt some warm lips on his.

His eyes widened in shock he couldn't move. After a while of not responding to the kiss, Natsu pushed himself away, he looked at Gray sadness visible in his eyes.

"I-I knew it, you don't like me do you?" Natsu never felt this weak before, he was Salamander for love's sake. How could he feel weak in front something as silly as that?

But Natsu didn't know is that love isn't something silly, weather it was someone from the same gender or different gender.

People should respect your opinion just as you respect their's.

As Natsu turned his back wanting to leave something cold caught his hand.

"I-I really like you Natsu, I-I was just shocked and couldn't move. How-how about we try that again, okay?" Then Gray laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Natsu looked at him, hurt visible in his eyes, Gray was surprised, Natsu never, and I mean NEVER, showed somebody that he's hurt, NEVER!

"Look, Natsu I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me, I-I hate it when you're mad or sad." Gray was breaking down right now, he couldn't take the pressure.

Then he felt warm hands encircling around his body. "You know how hurt I was back then?" Natsu whispered softly.

"I'm sorry."

Then backed away a little bit, but still in each other's arms, as their faces slowly inched, closer.

Closer…

Closer…

Just a little bit…

Come on, you could do it…

Just one….

And finally…

FLASH!

Gray and Natsu pulled away from each other blushing furiously, as they saw a smirking blond and a blushing red haired fearsome re-equip mage, also a laughing blue feline cat.

"You lllllliiiiiiike each other~" Happy sang as he flied above their heads, "Told you so~" He continued singing.

Lucy continued on giggling like a mad man, as Erza was stuttering some incoherent words while blushing.

"S-s-s-s-s-sor-r-r-r-ry f-f-for in-ntr-r-rupting!" She said as she bowed more than 10 times in that minute.

Then she caught Lucy's arm and Happy's tail and got out, and the voice of the complaining Happy about why they always pull him from his tail, backed away.

After they left, Gray and Natsu did what they always wished to do, they finally could taste each other's lips.

In Gray's thoughts, Natsu' lips were like fire, warm and hot, but not burning hot, just plain hot.

In Natsu's thoughts, Gray's lips were soft but cold, not really cold.

Who said ice sculptures doesn't help? The man who said that, is stupid.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT XD This was my first Yaoi ever! Please tell me what you think. SO R&R! **

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE~**


End file.
